


The Ledge

by EternalHope7



Series: Goblin Kink [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Crying, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, F/M, Finger Sucking, Goblins, Interspecies Relationship(s), Masturbation, Mind Break, Missions Gone Wrong, No Plot/Plotless, Rape, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: A simple side mission to exterminate a goblin nest goes wrong, leaving Aldith trapped up on a small ledge while the creatures have their way with her teammates.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Goblin Kink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055822
Kudos: 18





	The Ledge

Her group should have waited. Should have tried for the nest after they'd all had time to rest and restock. They hadn't. They'd been sure in their own strength even as they ran low on potions and vials. The five women had set out into the darkening forest with every expectation of victory. The approach to the rocky goblin nest had been one made in complete confidence. Aldith knew none of them had been expecting the strange, orange cloud of magic the goblin shaman had cast. The swirling magic had spread wide, faster than any of the women had anticipated. It had burned down Aldith's throat as she breathed it in. Mira, their own mage, had been interrupted by it. Her cleansing spell had been cut short as she'd stumbled back and coughed. It was then that the goblins had descended on them.

The creatures had sprinted down through the narrow incline and charged at the women. The strange magic had led to even stranger tactics. The goblins had parried blows and dodged slashes, favored disarming moves instead of killing ones. Aldith's own bow had been snapped in half by a club blow, her arrow going wide as she'd stumbled back in surprise. Cornered against the high outcroppings, the woman had turned and tried to scramble up the rock. The hand that closed on her ankle had been kicked away. Breathing hard, she'd pulled herself to safety. Weaponless, Aldith had been helpless as she watched the effects of the magic begin to take hold on her teammates.

The normally graceful Ariana had stumbled, her knife slashes going wide and sloppy. Isolda's shield had been wrenched off her arm. Her sword, Oathbound, had been knocked to the ground. Lora had lost her grip on her broadsword, the woman shaking with exhaustion as the hilt slipped from her hands. Mira's staff had been broken in two. The fight hadn't lasted long after that. Aldith had been horrified as the goblins bested her teammates and forced each to the ground. The horrid little creatures had stripped the armor and clothing from them and then fallen on the defenseless women. Claws had dug into hips. Hands fisted hair. Aldith had wept at her companions screams, convinced that things couldn't get worse. She'd been wrong, for as time went on the cries had turned to moans. The spell the shaman had cast had ravaged her teammates minds and torn all reason from them.

Just as it was doing to her. She'd long since pulled off her clothes in the face of the insufferable inner heat. She'd lain there and shivered in her sweat as evening had darkened to night. The few unpreoccupied goblins had set up torches to brighten their camp. The lights bathed her teammates in flickering reds and oranges as they and their rapists continued their debauchery. Aldith had pushed herself back from the edge and curled into herself to try to ignore the sights. Closing her eyes hadn't saved her from the sounds. Whimpers. Moans. Grunts. Cries of pleasure. The rhythmic smack of skin against skin. Aldith had covered her ears as her legs twitched at the sounds. The heat inside had risen, forcing her walls to flutter in slick, open invitation. The woman couldn't tell when she'd given in, when she'd shoved her hand down between her legs as she squeezed at her breasts with her other hand.

It made her feel so good. The woman had rolled onto her stomach then, whimpering as she rocked her hips down against her hand and felt her wet inner walls open wider. One finger had become two. Become three. It wasn't _enough_! Three and she still felt _empty_!

"Please," Aldith whispered. To who or what, she didn't know. "Please, please!" A shadow fell across her face and she flinched back in delayed surprise at the sight of a goblin hand just beyond the ledge. She paused in her rocking to cautiously lean forward. The goblin below was larger than the others, near human sized. It wore worn bits of armor and cloth, different from the plain loin cloths of its fellow creatures. The leader, she dimly remembered. Aldith had briefly seen it before her group had charged into the spell. The creature had stood at its shaman's side and watched the women with anticipation. Anticipation. It had the same look now. Orange eyes stared unblinkingly up at her. Its cock stood tall and proud. Desperate for _something_ to touch, she reached for the hand and trembled as she licked its thumb. The green skin was rough and the nail was long. It was nothing like her own. Aldith held the creature's wrist as she leaned forward and took it into her mouth. The goblin gave a low rumble at that. Watched her with those heated eyes as she circled the appendage with her tongue. The creature's free fingers stroked across her cheek and ran down the back of her earlobe. Aldith shuddered at the touch. More.

 _More_!

The woman shuddered as she drew her hand out of herself. She dragged herself to the edge with shaking arms and looked down at the goblin. It grinned up at her as she swung a leg over the side. Aldith hesitated. Through the throbbing in her head a moment of sanity tried to wriggle in. It fled as the goblin reached out and ran a hand up the back of her leg. The touch was a promise. Aldith pushed herself off the ledge and nearly collapsed when she landed before the leader. The goblin caught her. One arm pinned her to the creature's chest as it reached down to take hold of itself with its free hand. The feel of its blunt head to her spasming opening made Aldith moan. Finally! _Finally_! She wrapped her arms around the goblin as it thrust up into her. Her walls stretched wide around the intrusion and Aldith jerked in heated pleasure. Strong. The goblin was so much stronger than she had expected! It held her close as it began to rock inside of her. The heat in her head expanded. Wiped away reason and the world around her. All that mattered now was the throbbing cock pushing against her walls. Aldith felt her insides clench at the rough thrusting and she groaned as she tightened around the goblin and came. 


End file.
